


Fun with Clones

by nazu



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Clones, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazu/pseuds/nazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd and Genis find a hidden base with lots of fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia nor it's characters. I do not make any money from writing this story.  
> As english is'nt my mother language there may be some mistakes.

Part I

Somewhere in the mountains, well hidden from curios eyes, lies a forgotten and abandoned Human Ranch. This Ranch wasn't used to produce Exspheres. No, instead this Ranch was used by the Desians for something else... something more cruel.

And this well hidden Base is about to be exposed by no one else than Lloyd Irving and his best friend and lover Genis Sage. The pair is traveling around the joined World, enjoying their young fresh love.  
Of course their discovery wasn't planed, it was due to Lloyd's behavior that they almost crashed into the rocks of said mountain. The brown-haired Teen was nibbling at the sensitive ears of his beloved half-elf while riding on their Rheaird.  
"Lloyd, stop this at once! I can't focus on steering!" demanded the younger boy, his voice trembling and his pants growing too tight. Apart from his crotch his ears are the most sensitive part of his body and Lloyd is fully aware of that. He always does that kind of things, that's just reckless.

Naturally Lloyd wasn't listening to his boyfriend, no. He even went further than just nibbling at the cute ears of the white-haired boy in front of him, his hands roaming the clothed body. One hand slipped into the younger teens pants, groping the member of his lover earning moans of lust.... and causing them to lose control of the flying machine. Realising what is about to happen Lloyd quickly withdrew his hands and the two tried everything they could to prevent the worst.

Somehow they managed to crash-land the Rheaird without smashing into the rocks. Both boys fell down from the machine, Lloyd instinctively wrapping his arms around the younger teen in mid-air, shielding him from the harsh drop.

Genis opens his deep blue eyes, noticing the soft something below him - he landed on Lloyd. The boy lets out a sigh of relief as he sees the grin on the face of his friend, playfully smacking the older teen "I told you to stop," his voice showing how worried he was "we could have died, Lloyd."

"We didn't, Genis." the answer was soft and reassuring as Lloyd pulls his lover into a kiss, fondling the cheeks of his white-haired angel.

It took them a while to get up and check everything, mostly due to Lloyd's perverted attempts to seduce his younger friend. The Rheaird was broken and they're on a cliff of the mountain. The crash has opened the hidden passageway and our pair decided to investigate it. When the duo reached the end of the passageway they found a laboratory - not very huge but not very small either. "A secret base of the Desians. It doesn't look like the other Human Ranches we've seen." explained the white-haired mage, glancing around. In the middle of the room was a huge computer, on the left wall were strange tubes and other machinery. The right side was separated through a room divider.

"Don't touch anything, Lloyd." the friendly reminder was too late, as Lloyd has already put his hands on the keyboard, pressing random buttons. Genis sighed as he prepared himself for the worst, when suddenly a loud beep ringed up. The computer screen turned on, showing files of each member of their former group. Curious as he is, Lloyd pushes different buttons (he loves to push buttons) waiting for whatever might happens. Genis blinked when he saw that Lloyd has opened his files containing nothing but his sizes. That is weird. Now he is getting curious, too. The white-haired boy gently pushes his lover away, examining the console. And then it happened. It was just one click and yet it had a great impact. The strange tubes on the left side kicked off, shaking and rumbling and with a 'plopp' one of the tubes spat out a person. Both teens were staring at the very familiar person - it was Genis?! Lloyd looked at his lover then to the other Genis - back and forth. The two slowly made their way to the strange copy, who wasn't doing anything. Genis gasped when they reached him...er... his other self. The other Genis was almost nude, wearing only a loincloth barely hiding anything - how is that possible? Why? What the hell were the Desians doing here? Is this some kind of sick perverted joke? The little half-elf was blushing hard, furious on these rats. Lloyd didn't know what was going on, but he liked the thought of two nude boys. Walking back to the console, the older teen pressed a button and the clone opened his eyes.

And without any hesitation the clone lunges at his original, almost ripping the latter's clothes. It happened so fast, Genis couldn't do anything - his clone was sucking on his soft member. A small moan left his mouth as he felt himself growing to full mast - uncut at 4,33 inches. His copy was just as good as he at sucking, the thought of his copy doing that for and with the Desians made him shudder. As Genis looked up he saw his lover standing right beside him, nude and very hard. Sighing, the white-haired boy leaned over, licking the soft shaft of his boyfriend, enjoying the feel of the hard, hot flesh. His tongue moved over Lloyd's member, cleaning the tip from sticky yummy precum. Genis loves to drink the seed of the older teen - he does it daily. After all he was Lloyds Katz.

His clone had taken his whole length in its mouth, the head bobbing up and down, gulping down every drop of precum of its original. Genis was playing with his lover's foreskin, when he felt a finger being pushed into his bottom, making him squirm and moaning, drifting closer to the edge of orgasm. The room was filled with the sounds of sucking, moans and slurping, when Genis and Lloyd reached their climaxes. While the older teen erupts his seed into the hungry mouth of the half-elf, the latter shoot his seed down the throat of his clone.

With a squishy sound Genis withdrew his mouth from Lloyd's still hard prick, leaving a trail of saliva and cum between them. He was breathing hard but there was a lewd smile on his angelic face.  
Lloyd had to bite his lips, this image of his lover burned inside his memories forever. Whatever they did in this base, it was lewd. And he was going to use it for his desires - maybe he should make more clones of his lover? Speaking of clones, the first one was now sucking at Lloyds testicles.  
Oh yeay - this will be fun....

End of Part I


	2. Part II (The fun starts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and computers - never a good mix.

Part II

Watching his clone sucking at his lover's testicles the white-haired teen was envious but also somehow turned on. Why didn't he stop this? He know he could. Instead he leaned over, teaming up with his clone.  
'This is heaven' thought Lloyd as he watched both boys sucking and nibbling on his hard hot cock. Their little tongues were licking on his shaft from both sides, occasionally colliding. The brown-haired teen was moaning in pleasure, shivering with excitement. He placed his hands on the heads of both boys, his hot prick leaking with cum and saliva. Genis pulled back his foreskin to engulf his pink tip.  
The boys could feel the arising orgasm as Lloyd's cock was pulsing uncontrollably - and sharing is caring. Instead of pulling his mouth over his lover's dick, Genis sucked on the pulsing shaft. With a shudder and a loud scream of pleasure the older teen emptied his load. He came in buckets, his hot semen spraying everywhere coating both white-haired boys. It was a lewd sight. The younger boys tried to catch as much as they could but the most of his seed landed elsewhere. Their hairs, their young, delicious faces, their upper chests.

Genis looked at his clone, licking his lips before he began to lick the cum off the other boys face. They cleaned each other as good as possible not wasting the tasteful sperm. Their cute members were hard, the pinkish tips covered by foreskin. The clone started to make out with his original, pressing their youth bodies aganist each other, rubbing their penises together. Dear Martel, his lover was frotting with his clone! Lloyd sure enjoyed the sight in front of him, recovering from two powerful orgasms.

The older teen slowly walked to his lover to lift the latter's bottom up. A lewd moan escaped the busy mouth of the half-elf, when he felt Lloyd's tongue between his asscheeks poking at his entrance. His clone used his position to direct his boyhood to Genis' mouth. The poor thing hasn't cummed yet and Genis wondered if he tastes like him. The clone seemed to be a bit younger than him as his cock was just 4 inches long. His wet, cum stained mouth engulfed the whole lenght, sucking at the tip. The precum tasted a bit different than his own. The cock still in his mouth, Genis slid his tongue between the glans and the foreskin of his clone making him moan for the first time.

While he was sucking his copy, Lloyd's tongue entered his boyhole. The older teen was rimming his boyfriend, wetting him nice and properly. As he felt his aching member craving for more, the brown-haired teen withdrew his tongue to position his lover. Genis was bend over - his bottem up in the air while his head was down, still sucking on his other self. With one thrust Lloyd plunged his 7,2 incher into the eager butt of his lover. The white-haired preteen gasped as both of his holes, his mouth and his boyhole, were filled by delicious hot flesh. His fingers wandered between the buttcheeks of his clone, entering him without any resistance. The swordsman began to move, sliding in and out of his lover. The fake Genis shuddered as he came inside his original's mouth. Surprised about the sudden fluid, Genis swallowed as much as he could. Compared to his own taste, there was something slightly off with the fresh milk he just drank.

His fingers were pushing in and out of the tight boyhole, stretching it. Genis turned his copy around and slid his little pecker into him, adapting his own movements to Lloyd's.

The room was filled with lewd moans from every participant and the sound of flesh clashing against flesh. Their bodies were pressed together, making slurping noises. With one final thrust Lloyd released his milk deep inside his lover, which send the latter to his own bombastic orgasm. Lloyd always knew how to hit his spot. Naturally he came inside his clone, panting breathless. They sure made a mess. Cum was dripping out of his and his copys holes, it was splattered everywhere.

Genis closed his eyes, trying to regain his calm demeanor. As he extracted his now deflating penis from his clone it made a squishy noise "Get off me, Lloyd." his voice sounded exhausted. Lloyd was still hard but he obeyed his lover's wish and pulled his cock out of him - his glans was covered with cum and there was a thin string connecting his tip with his lover's bottom.

The mage walked over to the console, pressing different buttons. Lloyd hoped he wasn't mad at him but he didn't count on what followed. The tubes went working again and then there were even more clones!

The swordsman frowned as he saw two clones of himself and only one of Genis. He wanted more Genis. Well, at least everyone had someone to play with. They could suck and frot with each other as much as they like but he wouldn't share his lover's cherry.


End file.
